


Gentleman

by nejna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nejna/pseuds/nejna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one can say that Draco Malfoy isn't a perfect gentleman, even if he is the main cause of trouble...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentleman

  



End file.
